In the current LTE (Long Term Evolution, long term evolution) radio communication architecture, when LTE base stations communicate with each other, or when an LTE base station communicates with base stations in networks of other standards, the communication is mainly based on an X2 interface or an S1 interface. For example, when a cell handover is required, after learning a neighboring cell, an LTE base station needs to obtain handover-related information such as cell load and system bandwidth of the neighboring cell through the X2 interface or S1 interface, and then make a handover decision according to the obtained handover-related information.